Ill Intentions
by Coke-48-Kenshin
Summary: Sarah is confused. It's been five years but she still can't get him out of her head and she can't understand why her words had such a huge effect on him, it chilled her. What happens when he comes back..and he's more persuadingly handsome then usual.
1. prolouge

sighs ok I'm going to start a new one and I know all my fans are screaming HEY HOW COME YOU AREN"T UPDATING ON YOUR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB ONE??!! yeah well I did that one for kicks and I'm so dead for ideas right now so you're gonna have to be patient. :P anyway, enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the labyrinth characters or anything like that

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah sighed as she brushed her hair back from her face. it had been five years since she had solved the labyrinth, and lately she had been having these strange urges to see the goblin king once more. Now that she was older she understood what he had done...what he meant. She sighed again as she stared out her window.

"But I wasn't harsh...they were only words. Words shouldn't kill a goblin king." she pondered, turning her eyes toward her dresser once more.

_"How very wrong you are child...those weren't ordinary words from an ordinary girl..."_

Sarah stared at her mirror. Had it just spoken to her? It chuckled then and she knew she hadn't imagined it.

_"You are a very special girl and you are right, but you are also very wrong..."_ Sarah licked her lips.

"What-what am I right and wrong about?" she asked. The mirror chuckled again, shifting into an image of Jareth smirking at her. Sarah jumped back knocking her bureaus chair over.

_"Words shouldn't kill a goblin king...you are right about that. However, you were very wrong to think that they did,in fact, kill me." _Sarah stood staring at her mirror in shock.

"Jareth! You shouldn't...but!" the goblin king smiled, his eyes glittering with mischief. Suddenly he was gone from the mirror and she felt a gloved hand stroke her neck.

_"Soon,Sarah...soon..."_ he whispered into her ear. The room brightened and she felt alone once more, yet she could still feel the cold of leather on her neck.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

R&R and I might write more muahahahaha


	2. The Nektok

Ok 1st chapter!! WOOT!! Once again I apologize in advance to my fans for the OHSHOC fic I'll try to update that as soon as I get an idea on how to update it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This isn't happening to me..." she thought as she paced from her mirror to her window. The goblin king was back and she didn't know what to think of that. Should she panic? Should she rejoice? She let out a frustrated yell.

"Sarah, quiet down! I'm trying to watch my favorite movie!" Toby screamed from his room. She sighed. Though he was five he certainly had his own opinion on things. She sat on her bed in despair then lay back groaning. Before she knew it, she was dreaming.

_She was walking through the labyrinth, no, she was running. Why? A loud growl came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see the most hideous monster she had ever set eyes on. It was full of what looked like hair and mucus, it's green eyes looked angry...furious. She grimaced letting out a choked scream as she ran faster. Why was this thing chasing her? And what was it doing in the labyrinth? She didn't remember the creatures being as horrifying as this one._

_"Sarah..." a faint whisper coming from...where?? She looked back and lost her balance. She felt herself scream as she fell but she didn't feel the cold of the ground. Instead she felt silk cloth and strong arms holding her up. At first she felt safe then...she heard it...his chuckle._

_"Dear..dear Sarah. He's a bit of a fright isn't he?" he leaned closer holding her close breathing into her ear. The mucus/hair creature stood still a few feet away from them breathing heavily rasping, she could see that it was drooling._

_"He's made out of all the negative thoughts and feelings of humans...he wants yours. That's what he's hungry for...maybe I should let him have you." with that he twirled her out of his arms face to face with the thing. It smiled showing a hideous amount of razor sharp teeth. She screamed and Jareth chuckled. He twirled her back into his arms. _

_"Or there is the alternative..." She was frightened of Jareth...but more frightened of the beast. _

_"Yes please! Anything!" she heard herself cry out. Jareth smirked and snapped his fingers bringing them to his study in his castle._

_"What's the alternative?" she asked staring at him. Jareth just smirked and walked behind his desk._

_"The alternative...is spending your nights...down here...with me." he purred smiling at her. Oh no. What had she gotten herself into? She opened her mouth to protest but he gave her a stern look._

_"Now now Sarah...as I remember you said anything, or would you rather be fed to the nektok?" so that's what it was called. She shivered and shook her head. No she most certainly did not want to go anywhere near the thing again. Jareth smiled and snapped his fingers. _

_"See you tomorrow night, my dear Sarah."_

Sarah gasped sitting up from her bed breathing deeply. Had it just been a dream? Or did she really have a deal with the goblin king? Suddenly she felt a pang in her hand. Looking down she saw very faintly the outline of a J. Great...just great.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

R&R!!!


	3. Going soft

NEXT CHAPPY!! YAY!! ok enough of that...adolescent crap. Anyway, next chapter. And again I apologize for not updating my other stories. Sorry friends and fans. Guys and ghouls.

O!! Before I forget, thank you to my reviewers note: I don't know if I should put his entire name on her hand or just the j...so I guess that's up to you guys whichever gets the most votes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

"Sarah what are you doing today?" her stepmother asked as Sarah filled her bowl with Cheerios. Sarah sighed exhausted.

"I'm going to the library in town." she said matter-of-factly. Her step mom looked at her in confusion.

"They gave you homework over the christmas holidays?" she asked. Sarah thought quickly. The reason she was going to the library wasn't for college purposes but she could use that as an example.

"Yeah...kind of. It's a project that's due in spring and I wanted to get a head start on it." she answered. She didn't receive any more questions.

The library was an old one, it's concrete gargoyals stood on either end of the entrance. Sarah stared at them as she walked past. They sort of resembled the Nektok in a way...except not so hairy and gross. Shivering she walked in and went straight to her childhood hang out, the fantasy books. Walking amongst them she tried to look for one on Fey. Perhaps she could get a few insider edition perks on the subject of the Goblin King.

_"Your Majesty..?...Your Majesty??" the goblin was bowing over and over again trying to figure out why it's king was not answering him. The truth was Jareth was in the happiest mood he'd been in, well, a long time._

_"What is it?" he asked slowly letting the goblin catch his words. The goblin smiled crookedly glad that it's king was acknowledging him._

_"Well...your majesty...you see...your..your mirror was..." the goblin gulped "destroyed.." he wasn't so happy now that the king had noticed him. Jareth fixed the goblin with an unruly stare._

_"And HOW did that happen?" he asked angrily. The goblin shuffled its feet. _

_"Well sirs...goblins don't have mirrors..and we was wantin' to see ourselves and well we ain't very tall...so we were standing on top of one another to get it down..." Jareth hushed him with a wave of his hand, laying his other hand over his eyes. He knew the rest of the story._

_"I'll pick up another mirror sooner or later. Just don't do it again." he growled. The goblin nodded vigourously, bowed, then left considering himself lucky. Jareth sighed rolling his eyes back into his head and massaging his temples._

_"Why did I have to be king of the goblins? Why couldn't I be...king of the...fairies or something? I wonder which mirror they broke. Ah well." he growled at himself. He didn't even get the names of the goblins who did it...just sent him off without a punishment or even a lecture. Was he becoming soft? He growled again. 'Damn that girl! She's going to my head!'_

Sarah came home frustrated, wet, and tired. She had ran home from the library in the pouring rain without one thing learned about her so called capturer. Was it that hard to find out about a fey?? She went straight to her room, jumping at the chance to take a hot shower. As soon as she was in her pjs, her hair up in a bun, and her muscles relaxed, she fell on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

R&R!! I'm working on the 3rd chapter so don't get your underwear in a bunch!


	4. Problem

Omgosh...I'm sorry, :( I took forever to update! oh well, I'm updating now so ha!

Reviewers: Thank you so much, but please I want to know if I should just leave it as a J or spell out his entire name?

Note: I love the labyrinth, and I don't know any of it's characters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o

_"Hello Sarah." She had almost forgotten, that while she slept she would be chilling with the goblin king. She crossed her arms over her chest._

_"Doesn't me coming here every night, make it so I'm not sleeping at all?" Jareth smiled a little. Oh she had so much to learn._

_"You are asleep Sarah, but your dreams are very real. If I do anything to you, it will be there when you wake up." Sarah frowned a little, and turned away from him._

_"What do you want from me anyway?" Jareths eyes sparkled, and he slowly moved towards her back. Sarah froze, feeling a change in the atmosphere._

_"I want you...that's all." Sarah shivered. His voice was so gentle, yet full of passionate...what? Confused, she opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, when she felt cold leather on her bare shoulders. _

_'Why did I have to wear a tang top and shorts for pajamas!' She bit her lip, but she couldn't move. She could feel his breath, hot and strangely comforting. It was such a contrast to the cold hard leather of his gloves all over her back. She shuddered a little as his hands moved down her sides. _

_"Sarah...you belong to me..." She almost nodded, lost in a daze. Her body felt hot, and inpatient, but her will wouldn't give in that easily._

_"No..." Jareth paused, but only momentarily. His lips skimmed over her neck, and traveled to her ear._

_"No?...Do you want to be fed to the Nektok? Anything Sarah, you said anything..." Sarah just shook her head. Slowly the goblin king pulled away from her. He didn't want to take her by force. No, she would come to him willingly._

_"Till tomorrow night...my little nightmare." _

Sarah slowly climbed out of her bed and walked to her window. She could see a white barn owl flying away. She glared at it, and then walked down the stairs.

"Is that what you're wearing to the library?!" her step mother shrieked, dropping a pancake on the floor. Sarah picked it up with an annoyed expression.

"No, what kind of girl do you think I am?" her step mother put a hand over her heart, and sighed in relief. Toby snorted into his cheerios. Their dad was upstairs, in his office working on left over work. Sarah hadn't thought she would go back to the library, but now she was determined more then ever. Maybe she could find a weakness behind the goblin kings all too good barrier.

As she ran up the stairs of the library, she avoided the eyes of the gargoyles, and nuzzled her nose further into the scarf she wore. Automatically she went to the fantasy section, but after looking through only a few books, she decided it wasn't the right section to look in. She thought about where feys would be found most often, and then found herself in the legends and folk tales section. Smiling, she started to read.

_Jareth glared at everyone he saw. He could have had her last night! And why didn't he take her? Because she was fragile and he wanted it to be special. He growled under his breath, and cursed his conscience. He could have been done with it last night, and given her back to the mortal realm and have been done with it. Somehow though, he knew that's not what he wanted._

_He sighed as he walked to his chambers. He needed a long hot bath, to brood over awhile. He wouldn't even think about Sarah. Once he got into his room, he made the metal tub full of hot wonderful water, and slipped into it. _

_Try as he might, he couldn't get the raven haired beauty of his head, and ended up with a little more of a problem then he had when he had gotten into the bath._


	5. deals

Sorry it took me so long! Stupid writers block!! But I'm here now!!

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night Sarah was excited to go to sleep, she had learned a lot that day from her faithful friends, the books, and she couldn't wait to try out the things she had learned. As she showered again, and changed into her tang top and shorts, she fell on her bed with a smile.

_"Well Sarah...you seem happy to see me...may I ask the occasion?" Jareth purred, already behind her and stroking her back with his gloved hands. She shuddered, getting that wierd feeling again. _

_"I just know a little more about you...that's all." Jareth couldn't help but chuckle, as he leaned closer, his lips mere centimeters from the soft skin of her neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent happily. She smelled like Jasmine...he loved that smell. It was so...Sarah._

_"And what do you know about me...?" he asked playing his fingers over her shoulders and down her arms, stopping them at chest point. He wanted her so badly, he could feel the heat pulsating through him, clouding his mind with desire. _

_"I...know that...when you make a deal you have to keep it." He frowned. That's not what he wanted to hear, but he could live with it. _

_"That is true, my little nightmare...what of it?" He thought he heard her chuckle just as he did, but it must have been his imagination. She wouldn't do that would she? He was generally curious now, what she planned to make of this knowledge. _

_"I want to make a deal with you Jareth." She knew that she couldn't possibly ask to stop being bothered by him, she had already agreed to spend her time with him and she didn't think either of them could take it back. She felt him pause, thinking it over. _

_"What do you want Sarah?" It was a simple question, but the passion behind it...the way his words slowly engulfed her ears, the way he said her name..._

_"I want you...to earn me." He was taken aback by this. She wanted him to do what??_

_"I..don't...understand." he said, completely honest. He didn't think Sarah liked him at all, not even in the slightest bit, what did she mean by this?_

_"I'm older now Jareth...I understand what you want from me. But you're going to have to earn it." she turned to face him, her chin high, her eyes full of unsaid words. "If you want me to love you back, if you want to touch me..." she deliberatly lowered her voice and gave him a seductive look, sidling up to him, touching his chest gently. "then you have to earn it." With that she pulled away. The deal was simple. She would give him what he wanted...but he had to earn it first. _

_"Fine...if that's the way you want it. I will see you tomorrow night...my little nightmare."_

_Jareth couldn't believe it. Sarah certainly was grown up if she planned to best him. That wasn't like her at all...and he loved it. To be challenged like that...teased...it was pure sexual madness. He smiled and licked his lips thinking of how he could get her to possibly love him back as much as he loved her._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

R&R PEOPLE!! YAY I LOVE WRITING THIS STORY!!


End file.
